Todo es en vano
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Eloise quiere descubrir qué le depara el futuro y hace un pequeño experimento. Pero cuando sale mal, todo lo que le interesa es volver a intentarlo.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la segunda prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20.

Se basa en la siguiente pregunta: ¿y si Eloise Mintumble, antes de ir a 1402, hubiera viajado a otro momento de la historia?

Esta historia fue beteada por Miss Lefroy Fraser. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

_"Lifeless words carry on._

_But I know; all I know is that the end's beginning."_

_Shattered; Trading Yesterday._

* * *

**I**

Cualquier experimento que involucre entrometerse con la frágil línea del tiempo suele terminar en tragedia.

Si uno intenta averiguar qué tan atrás puede retroceder, se provocan inimaginables catástrofes que difícilmente se pueden resolver. Ha leído alrededor de quince anécdotas de aquellos aventureros que, por una razón u otra, se han propuesto conseguir lo imposible. Se dice que solo puede regresar hasta un par de horas. Como viene siendo lo habitual, el destino les demuestra que no siempre sucede lo que uno anticipa y que el más pequeño contratiempo puede ser extremadamente letal. ¿Quién quiere quedar atrapado en una línea temporal en la que ni siquiera existe? ¿O quién quiere perecer debido a un contratiempo, causado por una razón que escapa de la comprensión de los eruditos? ¿Qué tan factible es?

Eso no cambia que la mera idea es atrayente. ¿A quién le importa el pasado? ¿No tiene más sentido evitar que sucedan ciertos conflictos si sabe que sucederán de antemano? Le encanta el incomprendido arte de la adivinación, pese a que nunca ha sido capaz de leer ni una mísera taza de té. Se siente maravillada ante ese don magnífico. Quiere descubrir qué le depara la vida, ¿qué hará dentro de, dígase, veinte años?, ¿tendrá hijos?, ¿llegará a conocer a sus bisnietos, si es que nacen?, ¿cómo se verán?, ¿qué actitud tendrán…? ¿Qué tan desafiante será desenvolverse en este misterio?

Es la inefable más experimentada y capacitada de su generación. Si hay alguien que puede lograr lo imposible es Eloise. ¿Quién necesitará una taza de té cuando su pequeña travesía a través del tiempo haya revolucionado al mundo? Será una heroína, una leyenda. Todos hablarán de lo que ha hecho y de lo mucho que ha beneficiado a la sociedad.

—¡Tengo tanto que investigar!

Solo tiene que encontrar la runa adecuada, pero es una pena que no tenga idea por dónde empezar: desertó de Runas Antiguas después del quinto año. Si tiene un Supera las expectativas en el TIMO, ¿eso cuenta para algo? La ironía es que nunca hubiese imaginado que, para desafiar al clásico, pero muy sobrevalorado sentido común, requiere depender de algo que, hasta la fecha, aún le parece un tanto inútil. Este no es el momento para pensar así: lo que quiere, lo consigue.

Siempre ha sido así.

¿Por qué ha de cambiar ahora?

**II**

—No.

Mira incrédula a Cantankerus Nott. Para los demás es el patriarca de una de las familias más importantes de la actualidad. Tiene veinticinco años y está a punto de casarse por conveniencia. Es cinco años menor que Eloise: se conocen desde que ha atrapado a un rufián saqueando su bóveda. Aún no está convencida de qué clase de relación tienen; sin embargo, confía en él. Nunca le ha defraudado. Hasta hoy. ¿Es que no entiende que está a punto de reescribir la historia? ¿No quiere que le reconozcan como el mago que le da una oportunidad de una grandiosa inefable? ¿O simplemente no la quiere apoyar porque cree que lo estropeará todo?

El pensamiento en sí mismo es ridículo.

Llega investigando por cuatro años. Después de constantes chequeos en San Mungo —nunca se sabe qué tipo de repercusiones deja el prototipo en turno—, ha descubierto qué runas necesita. El procedimiento se resume en que se ha basado en el funcionamiento de un traslador y lo ha combinado con un tipo de magia rudimentaria, que ha sido olvidada con el pasar de los siglos. Cantankerus le ha proporcionado la información que necesita; la está supervisando desde que le ha comentado su experimento, bajo la excusa de que «solo es por el beneficio del conocimiento». No quiere que se involucre más de lo que debe. No obstante, no está perfeccionado. Aún. Tiene el presentimiento de que hay una falla que está escondida por ahí pero necesita que Cantankerus le diga cómo puede confirmarlo.

Él la supervisa, le corrige el método y aporta sus opiniones cuando lo considera pertinente. Es de confianza.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Es irrelevante —responde Cantankerus—. No permitiré que confirmes tu teoría, Mintumble. ¿Es que no has pensado en que hay una razón por el que el Ministerio de Magia considera «altamente peligroso» que alguien haga esto? —Al decir «esto» señala los documentos esparcidos en su mesa—. Nadie sabe lo que pasará, así de simple. Y pretendo que continúe de esa manera. Ese «pequeño detalle» es la razón por la que debes detenerte ahora.

—¿Quieres que lo descubra cuando lo esté probando?

—¿No estás escuchando una palabra de lo que estoy diciéndote? —Cantankerus suspira—. Te estimo, Mintumble. Tienes un gran futuro por delante, pero si continúas por el camino que estás transitando, me temo que estás condenada a fracasar del peor modo que puedas imaginar. No se lo has dicho ni al ministro porque temes que se adjudiquen el crédito, ¿por qué no te detienes a…?

—Señor Nott, sé lo que hago. ¡De los dos la inefable soy yo!

—La respuesta sigue siendo que no.

Sintiéndose indignada, se va de la habitación y casi azota la puerta al salir. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Con un movimiento de la varita, sigue la secuencia de runas en el estricto orden en que lo ha predispuesto. Cantankerus Nott no sabe de lo que está hablando. Se ha esforzado muchísimo para detenerse. No es una desertora. Muy en el fondo sabe que debió inventarse una nueva runa que cumpla con lo que se propone en vez de tratar de rediseñar las que ya existen. Pero el problema es que no sabe cómo hacerlo. Oh, bueno, eso carece de relevancia. Se recuerda que debe mantener la calma al llegar a la última fase del proceso: un desliz y todo se acabará.

Pasan casi diez minutos sin que suceda nada. ¿Se ha equivocado? Sonríe cuando se crea una serie de diminutas luces en el sitio donde ha colocado las dieciséis runas; al principio le confunde, pero lo acepta: las runas saben lo que hacen, ¿quién es ella para criticar? Independiente de la razón de por qué las luces van extendiéndose, no lo detendrá. Está tan cerca. Las luces abarcan cada vez más y más territorio de este pasillo. Tal y como lo ha explicado en su libreta: «[…] Las runas transportarán al usuario a la época que desea, una vez que se haya puesto en el patrón correcto. Aunque es una desgracia que aún no haya conseguido que sea por más de una semana, es un avance pequeño que debe ser tenido en cuenta. Todos los grandes inventos comienzan en alguna parte, por muy insignificante que parezca. Sé que expandiré el límite […]».

_«Estás tan cerca.»_

Empieza a tambalearse y se apoya en la pared con una mano mientras que, con la otra, se masajea las sienes. Le ha entrado una insoportable migraña sin razón aparente. Una parte de su mente le recuerda que esta no es la primera vez que su superior cuestiona sus métodos, afirmándole que el fin no lo justifica. Puede escucharlo diciéndole, con el tono más condescendiente que puede formular, que «¿En qué está pensando, señorita Mintumble? ¿Le importaría explicarme por qué se encapricha en no aprender la diferencia entre una buena idea y una mala? Ni siquiera sabe con qué está involucrándose otra vez. Deténgase antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta». Se ríe al pensar que su superior suena como una madre exasperada que encuentra a su descendiente haciendo una tontería.

Cree que escucha un «¡Mintumble!» que se oye bastante desesperado y espantado. Intenta enfocar a quien lo grita, no hay nadie. ¿Se lo está imaginando? Seguro que sí. Se gira lentamente hacia el final del pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que todo su entorno se está consumiendo —o evaporando. ¿Qué diferencia hay?— con cada segundo que pasa. Es como si estuviese dentro de una esfera de luz incandescente que, en vez de lastimarla, la reconforta.

Es agradable, ¿por qué no dura para siempre?

¡Todos deben olvidarse de las nimiedades de la vida!

_«Ven a mí.»_

¿Por qué no? Comienza a avanzar mientras se tambalea como si estuviese caminando sobre una cuerda floja, suspendida a más de cincuenta metros del suelo. Es lo más normal que hay. El mundo a su alrededor se ennegrece cuando una mano la tira hacia atrás, impidiéndole que vaya a su destino. Hace un mohín. ¿Quién puede ser tan malvado?

—Regresa —dice una voz que le parece familiar y aprieta el agarre, negándose a que obtenga el conocimiento que tanto desea. Eloise frunce el ceño. ¿En dónde ha dejado su varita? Siempre la pierde—. Ven. Esto es…

_«Ignóralo.»_

»… arriesgado, Mintumble. Te quiero salvar de… no sé qué pero esto no me gusta.

_«Es egoísta.»_

»Solo da un paso hacia mí. Uno a la vez y todo habrá terminado.

_«Ayúdame.»_

»Ni siquiera le diré a tu superior. Nadie tendrá por qué enterarse.

_«Te necesito.»_

»Te estoy perdiendo.

Eloise se carcajea como una colegiala y da un salto, liberándose de su opresor.

_«Buena chica.»_

**III**

Está acostada en una especie de cama tiesa, ¿quién la ha maldecido? Es mala para cualquiera que pretenda descansar, ya ni se diga dormir por una hora o dos. Intenta mover las extremidades cuando un punzante dolor le atraviesa los músculos, casi provocando que dé un alarido. Repite la acción, en esta ocasión lo más lento que puede. El dolor mengua lo suficiente para que sea tolerable. ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿en dónde está?, ¿cómo está?, ¿ha sufrido un ataque?, ¿es una de las supuestas «nuevas y mejoradas» bromas de Wilhelm Smith? Su colega tiene el mismo sentido del humor a los treinta años que a los once: nulo.

Está a punto de maldecir a diestra y siniestra, solo para desquitarse de ese bárbaro. No la tomará por sorpresa de nuevo. Wilhelm no sabe lo irritante que es quitar una mezcla, de dudosa procedencia, que parece una composición extrañísima entre chocolate y arándano. Lo que se supone que es chocolate y arándano. Despega los párpados: primero uno, después el otro; con paciencia o le dará dolor de cabeza. Eso. Le enceguece la iluminación, ¿desde cuándo las velas son tan molestas? Se adapta a ella, con un poco de dificultad. Por amor a Circe, ¿por qué no puede sentir el brazo derecho? ¿Se lo habrá dislocado?

Está en una enfermería o tal vez sea una habitación en San Mungo, no parece que haya mucha diferencia. La está mirando un adulto que —quizá ya tiene a la mitad de sus treinta— está analizando si es de confianza o no. Está cruzado de brazos y está entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de descifrar dónde la ha visto antes. Lo único que sabe es que no le ha hecho nada para que la esté tratando como si fuese un rufián o, peor, alguien que fue expulsada de Hogwarts.

Está intranquila, sin saber por qué. Sea quien sea ése, no es intimidante. ¿A qué le tiene que temer? Lo desestima; se lo estará imaginando.

—¿Cómo entraste en mi mansión? —pregunta él, con cierta sospecha—. Te encontré inconsciente en el pasillo. ¿Qué pretendes? Es evidente que no eres una auror: ni siquiera el novato de la temporada cometería el error más patético que pueda imaginar. Si no me respondes a la pregunta, tendré que obtenerla a mi manera. Créeme, no te gustará.

—Hablas como un malhechor —murmura Eloise—. Soy Eloise. ¿En dónde estoy?

—En la mansión de los Nott.

No, eso es imposible.

¿No ha funcionado su experimento?

—¿En qué mes y año estoy?

—Agosto de 1989.

¿Ha avanzado un siglo al futuro? Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Se asegura de que el pendiente continúe atado a la pequeña cadena de plata. Cuando lo desee, tiene que activar la secuencia a la inversa para que regrese a su hogar. No sabe por qué tiene el sentimiento de que se está equivocando de método, pero lo ignora. Su memoria nunca le ha fallado, a pesar de que ahora la tenga un tanto difusa. Debe ser un pequeño accidente por haberse adelantado más de lo que debió. En cierta manera, es comprensible que no reconozca ni la mitad de las cosas que decoran lo que será la futura mansión de… de… Sabe que las iniciales son C. N. y que vive aquí. ¿Tal vez se trate de un antepasado bastante lejano?

Por otra parte, es bastante impresionante el cambio que habrá. ¿Ya no tendrán que ocultarse? ¿Puede confiar en este mago? No: nadie que pertenece a este período de tiempo debe enterarse de que una persona de hace más de un siglo está aquí. Existe la probabilidad de que aún esté viva, por supuesto. Hay que recordar la longevidad de los magos. Le duele la cabeza. El Wizengamot no estará complacido.

—¿Quién eres?

—Gustav Nott —dice él. Alcanza a ver un póster que comenta sobre la caída de El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado a manos de un bebé, y de cómo sus fieles seguidores están buscándolo por Inglaterra. También se menciona que alguien de la familia Black ha sido encarcelado en Azkaban por asesinar a trece personas en una noche. ¿Por qué que provenga de una familia tan prestigiosa y querida por la sociedad es un delincuente? Tiene todo lo que anhela, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? Una cosa es segura: en el futuro todo es posible—. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, jovencita: ¿qué intenciones tienes? No eres una de los nuestros o Bella hubiese hablado de ti. Sé que tampoco eres una auror.

—¿Uh? —dice Eloise encogiéndose de hombros. _«Díselo. Aún no es el momento»_. Se rasca por la parte de atrás de la oreja, ¿de dónde viene esa voz? _«Confía en mí»_. Se endereza, decidiendo que le obedecerá. Es un impulso que no se atreve a criticar—. Estoy aquí por accidente. En mi tiempo, estaba experimentando para que pudiéramos avanzar más que un par de semanas. O para que podamos retroceder por más que un par de horas, pero, no sé qué o por qué, me salió mal. Y ahora estoy atascada aquí. Tengo que regresar.

—Eres Eloise Mintumble —dice Gustav. Eloise asiente. Él hace un gesto pensante, como si estuviese debatiéndose entre creerle o no. Eloise lo ve con una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela—. He oído de ti. O, para ser más específico, he leído de ti. Es… interesante que esto no se haya mencionado en tu historia, se puede decir. Independiente de lo que pases, es más que evidente cómo resultara al final. Regresa de inmediato a tu intervalo de tiempo. No me apetece que acabes complicándolo todo en este año más de lo que ya lo has hecho, con tu mera existencia aquí.

—¿Tienes una habitación que pueda usar?

—Mi oficina es segura —responde—. Theodore nunca entra ahí sin mi autorización. Y no, no te diré quién es él.

_«Sigue hablando.»_

—No iba a preguntar —añade—. ¿Por qué el secretismo? ¿Te parece que podré hacer algo desde donde provengo? Gustav, son cien años de diferencia: estamos demasiados separados para que pueda…

—Ya he dicho que he leído de ti, Eloise Mintumble. Eso significa que sé todo lo que harás y lo que no harás.

—No me trates como si fuese tu enemiga

—No te entretengas en ninguna parte, Mintumble. No quiero que Theodore te vea: no sabré cómo explicárselo.

_«Tiene razón.»_

—Ya me voy. Cálmate.

—Apresúrate. No se supone que estés aquí.

_«Ya es hora»._

**IV**

—Nunca vas a cambiar en nada, Eloise.

Esa voz provoca que se espante. ¿Desde cuándo es tan asustadiza? Se gira con parsimonia y se encuentra con el retrato de un mago que le resulta familiar. _«Cantankerus, 1889». _¿Qué ha hecho Cantankerus para que un Nott tenga su retrato en una de sus paredes? ¿Es que ha cambiado los estándares de los magos que defienden la supremacía de la sangre en estos cien años? _«Ignórale»_. Tiene la sensación de que sabe un dato o dos sobre él: un supremacista de la sangre que escasea en inteligencia, que caracteriza a los de su clase social. Además, esta es la decimoquinta vez que se le ha permitido la entrada, o la instancia en este caso, en la mansión de familia Nott.

No es tonta. Interactuar con este retrato es una malísima idea en muchísimos sentidos; ya es tarde para que busque otra habitación o para que deambule por los pasillos. Gustav ha tenido que entretener a Theodore para que no se acerque a esta zona, ya que ha olvidado los libros que necesita. Puede escaparse de la mansión sin ser detectada: es así cómo ha entrado la décima vez, por orden de su superior. _«Quédate»_. Este es un experimento que debe continuar hasta el final, sin importar qué pase. En otras palabras, tiene que deshacerse de este retrato a como dé lugar.

—Tengo mis razones para estar aquí —dice Eloise en un tono que no admite réplica. Un cuadro no le hará daño a menos que le caiga en la cabeza—. Me quedaré el tiempo que necesite. Usted no me lo impedirá, Cantankerus.

—Lo sé, Eloise —dice Cantankerus en un tono monótono que, por alguna razón, desprecia. Suena tan condescendiente y le da un aire de superioridad que se le antoja intolerable; quiere deshacerse de este cuadro. Es una necesidad, pero no ahora. Gustav puede regresar en cualquier momento y no sabrá cómo explicarle que arrojó el retrato a través de la ventana—. Sé bastante acerca de ti, querida. No te esperas lo que las estrellas tienen predestinado para ti, a base de todas las decisiones que has tomado. Te encanta saciar tu curiosidad; sin embargo, nunca sabes cuándo detenerte. En cierta manera, te envidio: logras lo que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer. Eso es lo único que te concedo.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —dice y pone la mano encima de la cadena. Cantankerus le sonríe con cierta tristeza—. ¿Sabes algo que deba conocer?

_«Nada que valga la pena.»_

—Un suceso lleva a otro, Eloise Mintumble. Es un orden ya establecido que no se puede cambiar, independientemente de lo mucho que lo deseemos. Este es uno muy pequeño que no modificará los acontecimientos más relevantes que se darán por tu causa. Todo comenzó debido a tu «breve instancia en 1993», según recuerdo.

_«No hay nada para ti en 1993.»_

—¿De verdad?

_«Sí.»_

—Querida, sé todo lo que sucederá o todo lo que te sucederá.

Cantankerus camina de un retrato a otro. Los retratos no tienen sentimientos y emociones, pero este parece que se arrepiente de algo. Qué ridículo. Agarra cuatro recortes: uno detalla cómo una mujer no identificada ha causado estragos en el Ministerio de Magia mientras que ha robado una información confidencial muy importante, referente al Departamento de Misterios. Eso es extraño. Le muestra el siguiente: menciona que unas criaturas mágicas han escapado de una maleta y están atacando a los muggles en América, llegando hasta el extremo en que la sociedad mágica está a punto de ser descubierta. A pesar de que se menciona que todo ha sido causado por un mago inglés, parece escrito a mano. Ni siquiera es una copia oficial de _El Profeta_.

El tercero hace una breve descripción de unas discrepancias anacrónicas que duran casi un mes. Hasta donde puede leer, dice que está esparciendo el caso en el mundo. El cuarto es el más normal: aclara que un «hombre peludo gigantesco que vive en lo más alto del Himalaya» y «una especie de serpiente que vive en lo más profundo del lago Ness» están popularizándose en cuestión de días. Los muggles están embelesados con ambas criaturas.

Lo curioso es que las fechas han sido omitidas.

¿Con qué causa?

—Te digo que me enteraré cuando regreses a 1889 sin proponértelo, querida.

_«Miente.»_

»No tendrás más alternativa que convencerme para que te ayude a resolver el desastre que has causado.

_«No te necesito.»_

»Después de ciertos eventos, te lo compensaré al asegurarme que encuentres tu camino a casa.

_«No te necesita.»_

—Hablas en clave —dice Eloise a Cantankerus.

—Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, querida. Estás destinada a formar parte de la historia por algo que pasará en el año 1402.

_«Te engaña.»_

—Por razones lógicas, muy pocas personas recordarán lo que realmente ha pasado o, en el caso de la mayoría, lo que no ha pasado.

_«Quiere confundirte.»_

Hay una pequeña pausa.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —pregunta Gustav Nott.

—Adiós, Gustav —dice Eloise.

El retrato de Cantankerus niega la cabeza.

_«Bien dicho, Eloise.»_

Es momento de regresar a 1889.

Tiene unas runas que arreglar.

* * *

Newt Scamander nace en 1897 y Eloise proviene de 1889.

El libro _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos _aún no existe.


End file.
